U and Ur hand
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Blaine is fed up with Sebastian and decides to tell the smug warbler how he feels...in song. please review


Sebastian was becoming more and more relentless with his advances towards Blaine. Kurt had told Blaine everything Sebastian had said to him weather it be that New Directions was a joke or saying Kurt had Gay Face. So Blaine decided to end the whole thing once and for all. One night online Sebastian sent him an email

"What's happening sexy?" Even his written words sound smug.

"Nothing, how about you hansom?" Sebastian was at first surprised by Blaine's reaction but then gave a self-serving smile.

"It was about time he dropped the fairy princess." He thought.

"Why don't you and I go out tomorrow night? Its open mike night at the Lima Bean we could sing a duet" Sebastian offered. He waited patiently for Blains response.

"Love to" Blaine answered. Sebastian had to remind himself to rub it in Kurt's face when he saw him.

It was the next night. Sebastian sat a table with two coffees waiting for his "Date". When he saw Blaine walk into the coffee shop his jaw dropped. Blaine was wearing pearl black jeans with a black button down. His face had a five o'clock shadow and his hair was unkempt.

"You look amazing sexy" Sebastian spoke boldly as the man of his dreams came up to him. He lowered himself to give a kiss but Blains fingers halted him.

"Hold on their Sebastian before you and I consummate are relationship I have a song I want to sing to you.

"I'm down with that," Sebastian said as he sat down crossing his legs and sipping his coffee. Blaine got on the stage drawing everybody's attention. He whispered to the DJ who started the music. To Sebastian's surprise two girls from a table up close to the stage got up on the stage. One stood on either sides of Blaine. It was none other then Santana and Brittany from New Directions. The girls were obviously back up dancers. Blaine began to sing looking Sebastian directly in the eye.

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**_

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**_

_**Check it out**_

_**Going out**_

_**On the late night**_

_**Looking tight**_

_**Feeling nice**_

_**It's a **** fight**_

_**I can tell**_

_**I just know**_

_**That it's going down**_

_**Tonight**_

_**At the door we don't wait cause we know them**_

_**At the bar six shots just beginning**_

_**That's when dick head put his hands on me**_

_**But you see**_

At first Sebastian's expression was confused then absolutely mortified.

_**I'm not here for your entertainment**_

_**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**_

_**Just stop and take a second**_

_**I was fine before you walked into my life**_

_**Cause you know it's over**_

_**Before it began**_

_**Keep your drink just give me the money**_

_** It's just you and your hand tonight**_

Blaine twirled both girls adjacent to him savoring Sebastian's shock.

_**Midnight**_

_**I'm drunk**_

_**I don't give a ***k**_

_**Wanna dance**_

_**By myself**_

_**Guess you're outta luck**_

_**Don't touch**_

_**Back up**_

_**I'm not the one**_

_**Buh bye**_

_**Listen up it's just not happening**_

_**You can say what you want to your boyfriends**_

_**Just let me have my fun tonight**_

_**Aiight**_

_**I'm not here for your entertainment**_

_**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**_

_**Just stop and take a second**_

_**I was fine before you walked into my life**_

_**Cause you know it's over**_

_**Before it began**_

_**Keep your drink just give me the money**_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight**_

Brittany did a back flip into Blaine's arms. He dipped her then flipped her back to her place on stage. Blaine then jumped on one of the table s then jumped on each one until he was at Sebastian's. He crouched down and sang

_**In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks**_

_**You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck**_

_**We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see**_

_**So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah**_

_**You know who you are**_

_**High fivin, talking ****, but you're going home alone arentcha?**_

Blaine then turned away from a very embarrassed Sebastian and finished the song back on stage

_**Cause I'm not here for your entertainment**_

_**No**_

_**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**_

_**Just stop and take a second**_

_**Just stop and take a second**_

_**I was fine before you walked into my life**_

_**Cause you know it's over**_

_**Know it's over**_

_**Before it began**_

_**Keep your drink just give me the money**_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight**_

_**It's just you and your hand**_

_**I'm not here for your entertainment**_

_**No no no**_

_**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**_

_**Just stop and take a second**_

_**Just take a second**_

_**I was fine before you walked into my life**_

_**Cause you know it's over**_

_**Before it began**_

_**Keep your drink just give me the money**_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight**_

_**Yeah oh**_

Everyone stood up and applauded except Sebastian. Blaine was telling the girls thanks for the help but then Sebastian had gotten on stage and said in a loud angry tone.

"Blaine what the Hell was that?"

"For your information Sebastian that was a reality check. You are undoubtedly the biggest tool that has ever been my displeasure to know."

The taller boy was stunned.

"You had the sheer audacity to try to tare my relationship with Kurt, a guy who is kinder and more talented then you could ever imagine or be. I would feel sorry for you if I didn't already feel sorry for the Warblers a group of guys who don't need to be tainted by your vanity and smug bratty behavior." Sebastian wanted to retaliate but couldn't move.

"This ends are little friend ship here and now and I hope someday you can see how much crap you are obviously full of." Blaine walked out of the building leaving Sebastian utterly defeated. As Brittany and Santana were about to get off the stage Santana had brought her lips to the stunned warblers ear and said in a slick whisper

"Bitch got owned" which was the icing on the cake. Blaine felt so much better realizing he was now totally unhindered by any jerks, He called Kurt and told him everything

The end


End file.
